


Unsolicited Werewolf Angst

by cheshirecatstrut



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, Fluff, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolicited Werewolf Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I browse Tumblr after not getting enough sleep. :-)

Logan and Veronica are sprawled across the bottom of a boat, basking in the hot July sunshine. The remains of a picnic lunch lie scattered around them; Logan twirls an empty beer bottle languidly around one fingertip. Veronica has her eyes closed, and a faint smile graces her lips. She can barely summon the energy to brush a curious June-bug away.

“You know what I HATE about being a werewolf?” Logan asks, of no one in particular, bending one knee, crossing it with the opposite foot. 

“Nope,” Veronica replies, enunciating. “But I feel sure somehow that I WILL, before too much longer.”

“That moment when the fangs pop out,” he says. He rolls onto his elbows to face her, ever-restless, but she keeps her eyes closed. “It’s like getting a root canal on both sides of my mouth, every 28 days. Like, I can handle the waking up naked in strange places, and the eating of human flesh; but that sensation of teeth piercing my gums just COMPLETELY freaks me.”

“Anbesol,” Veronica recommends. She cracks one eyelid, studies him for a moment, re-shuts it. “It’s literally DESIGNED to keep babies from crying when their teeth break through. If you let me enjoy the rest of my birthday picnic in relative peace, I’ll buy you a CASE.”

“Because there’s NOTHING about being a werewolf that bothers YOU.” He snorts and resettles on his back, his scalp touching hers. “I’d expect at least some snark about the smelly, hairy moments, and how they clash with your penchant for hygiene.”

“Well,” she says, with a slow grin, “I DO get to actually gnaw the bones of my enemies, sometimes. That makes up for a lot.”

“Mmm,” he agrees, thoughtfully. “Point taken.” He rises onto all fours and crawls over her, then reverses position, so they’re face to face. Sinks down atop her, balanced on his elbows. “You’re also much more in touch, these days, with your animal nature.”

“Or YOUR animal nature, as the case may be.” She opens her eyes and smirks up at him, lifting a hand to trace along his hairline. “Is this the part where we make the beast with two backs?”

He bobs his eyebrows at her, ducks his head to nuzzle her throat. “I swear I’ll only bite in the GOOD way.”

“Nice one,” she says. “Try not to rock the boat too much, this time. Lungfulls of water detract from the enjoyment.”

“No promises,” he says, undoing the buttons down the front of her shirt. “I try to be good, but you bring out the wild thing in me.”

“Ditto,” she says. The growl she makes when he settles against her sounds more like a purr.


End file.
